


Got A Million Ways to Make My Day

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Emperor Edelgard and her wife Dorothea have need of heirs for the empire, and have settled on a common man who can help them conceive an heir or two for a night of meaningless passion. You've been chosen as that lucky man. Anonymous commission. Male reader.





	Got A Million Ways to Make My Day

"You aren't having second thoughts, are you, Edie?" Dorothea asks, her fingers running along her wife's cheek as you approach the bed. From the moment you stepped into the Emperor's bedchambers, it's clear whose idea this was. Edelgard and Dorothea sit waiting for you in their lavish bed, both women wearing expensive, lacy lingerie, Edelgard in red and Dorothea in black. You are here as an entirely unspectacular presence, a man who was simply in the right place at the right time and offering to the two women an opportunity to address a heavy matter upon their relationship.

They need a child. Perhaps multiple children, but need them to be blood heirs to the throne. A random man with no ties to the nobility is apparently the best solution to this, and you've been offered a hefty sum of money to come impregnate Edelgard and Dorothea under the agreement you will make no claim of parentage and simply go on with your life as though you had not sired imperial heirs.

"I'm not having second thoughts," Edelgard replies, but her voice doesn't quite come out with a lot of confidence or certainty. "I just didn't realize that this would all be happening like this. In our bed."

Dorothea keeps petting her wife, all attention shifting away from you. "If you want to stop, I can tell him to g--"

"It's fine," Edelgard says, interrupting Dorothea and putting that matter swiftly to bed. Her eyes shift toward you, and you're about to be put to bed soon too. "Welcome. I am glad to see you here, and to do this. Forgive my nervousness, I have..."

Dorothea skips right into the fun parts, cutting in to say, "Edie's never taken a dick before. Since we're asking a stranger to come give us some royal heirs, it's a bit more testy."

Edelgard's cheeks turn a bright red as she shifts about nervously on the bed. "That is correct. And as I understand it, Dorothea has chosen you insisting you would be an 'enjoyable first'. I have high hopes for you, then. Most importantly, to give me a child, but ideally, to allow me to enjoy the night as well."

"I will do my best, Emperor." You bow your head in respect and deference, compelled to give back some sense of gravity and respect for this situation, which is so many kinds of too much. You're in deep here, knowing that heavy expectations over you have you in the hot seat now. You will need to do all you can to impress and satisfy, to meet the expectations placed upon you. This is all pretty insane, and you're still not sure this isn't somehow an insane, sick joke.

"Aw, how cute. He's scared of you." Dorothea's remarks position her firmly into a chaotic role in all of this, as she waves you on forward. "Maybe he won't be when he sees your 'o' face." She kisses her wife on the cheek and starts to shift and position everyone about, clearly having a picture in her head of how this is all going to go, and it's both you and Edelgard following with Dorothea's guidance and her urgings, exploring all the desires she has in mind for the two of you. You can't speak for Edelgard, but from where you are this all feels like chaotic fun, something impossible and insane offering up chances you can't fathom.

You're led onto the bed and into the lion's den, and there is no way around this, as you settle down into place and feel hands upon you. They begin undressing you together, and there is no doubt that Dorothea is more forward and confident than her wife is about this, her hands teasing at the skin she unveils as she helps you out of your clothes, contrasting the way that Edelgard moves entirely with direct purpose. She undresses you like she wants you out of your clothes and nothing more, moving too expediently to offer nay seduction or grace. But still, it's two beautiful women undressing you, and the specifics aren't worth getting hung up over as they undress you bit by bit, peeling away more clothes and exposing you to their intentions and to the incredible relief and warmth of their touch.

Edelgard lets out a tense gasp as your cock is finally exposed, your shaft swelling upward, standing rigid at attention with an excitement and urgency that you can hardly be blamed for. "You've never even been up close to one like this, have you?" Dorothea asks her wife, fingers reaching up along the back of her head, through her hair, and you know what's coming. It makes you throb with excitement, and you inch ever closer to the crushing heat and wild sensations that beg for your attention, your whole body tensing up as Edelgard and Dorothea ease forward in time with one another, Dorothea taking charge and guiding the matter along.

"I am ready to learn with you," Edelgard says, staring up into your eyes as she eases forward and starts to kiss your cock, affection bubbling up bright and hot as she eases forward and lets the idea of giving in take her. Two pairs of lips press against your cock, a united show of attention and affection that makes your body tighten up in excitement and delight, feeling the pressures hit sudden and without any warning. The abrupt feelings spike up through you with no time to prepare or steady yourself, your cock twitching under the attention, making the women gasp, and you can feel Edelgard flinch back, or at least try to against the firm hand keeping her in place, urging her to stay with this and commit to moving forward.

"Now start licking," Dorothea whispers. "Broad motions, Edie. Put your tongue flat against his cock and lick." The guidance is quiet enough to be intimate but loud enough for you to hear it all clearly, which keeps you excited and melting into the warmth and appreciation that follows, as everything turns so steadily toward complete surrender. Edelgard follows her guidance, careful and ready licks along your cock starting to ease Edelgard into the idea of doing this, of giving in to everything asked of her.

Edelgard leans her way through this slowly, and Dorothea effortlessly keeps up with her ,creating a hot, tense escalation that builds without much sense or restraint, just coming on in waves so powerfully taking hold of you. "That feels amazing," you groan, not sure if you should be giving praise or just keeping quiet, but the words come out anyway and you don't shy away from them, whole body tightening with excitement as you let the pleasure take you in stronger, hotter waves. There is nothing but absolute pleasure to be found in the wild embrace of this situation, something that gets stronger and hotter as you let it happen, as the women shower your cock in oral praise and attention growing more ready and intense with each pass. It's sudden and tense in all the best of ways, bringing about swells of every last bit of desire you need.

Twisting, tending adoration keeps you hot and engaged as this all melts you down into need and excitement, a swell of reason-less desire and pressure inducing lots of heat and excitement, feelings that don't let up for a second as they come on stronger. Dorothea is the one who gets you into her mouth first, wrapping her lips around your cock and sucking on it with a greedy push forward, only to draw back just as quickly and urge her wife onward. Edelgard's still showing far more trepidation in how she moves forward and takes you down. Dorothea has all the grace and practice and confidence that she lacks, but Edelgard is certainly not holding back or slowing down as she proves herself all too capable, albeit with some pushing and prodding to get her there.

Her posture and the motions she does may speak to inexperience and uncertainty, but the Emperor does not take it easy and does not cut corners. her mouth wraps around your cock and pushes downward, firm and unrelenting in her advance, in the way she subjects you to growing, wicked pleasure. "That's the way, take him a bit deeper," Dorothea moans, fingers tangling through her wife's hair as she encourages her along, eyes drifting up toward you. "Mm, you're getting the very first blowjob the Emperor has ever given. That must feel good.'

"It does," you groan, nodding in eager approval, giving up to all of this happily. "You're doing a really good job, Edelgard." Your cock aches in her mouth, and you can hear her let out a noise somewhere between excitement and nervousness, which leaves you really worn down and just craving the chance to shove forward and lose yourself thoroughly to this haze and this need.

It's not too much longer before they swap out again though, and Dorothea comes back with something to prove as she goes for your cock, sucking you down and tending with greed and fervor to your ready and eager cock, which throbs under the excitement of feeling this wild heat, as she shows you a very different sort of attention than her wife did. Dorothea is way more forward and aggressive, pushing with great vigor and desire into the task before her. Dorothea's eyes stare at you with a firm and unflinching resolve, her lips tight around your shaft, sucking and slurping as she pushes on stronger. It's a lot of pleasure, and you push on stronger to let it happen, wanting to find out just how wild and insane this can get.

Edelgard and Dorothea swap around back and forth between your dick, and slowly, Edelgard gets more and more heated as she learns her way around this, mouth tighter around your cock, sucking firmer and stronger, embracing something that doesn't feel particularly contained or controlled now. She's learning, Dorothea switching between praising Edelgard's growing confidence and praising your cock. There's no restraint or hesitation to how this all happens, it just keeps happening, aching, throbbing without any real sense of understanding or sense. But it's there, lavishing and rewarding you with so much pleasure and hunger and relief, sensations coming on too strong to handle and too sudden to deal with.

Your cock aches harder, relishing in this growing, swelling pressure, their attention bringing you a heat and a delight that just doesn't stop, bringing up feelings and desires that don't let up at all, don't hold back as you feel the growing heat and the wicked fervor of a situation that drives you absolutely mad. Cravings and pleasures and sensations brings on enduring, reckless feelings getting more powerful as you give in to all of them. "I"m going to cum," you groan, warning them of what's on its way,prepared for the sudden pressure inbound as the heat builds, throbs, your cock aching under the continued focus and attention of Dorothea working tirelessly at your relief with no sign of stopping or slowing down, raising your temperature and leaving you lost to feelings too hot to deal with.

Dorothea gets Edelgard to shift into position with her, the two going cheek to cheek as their fingers interlock around your cock and jerk you off with quick, eager motions, pumping with something to prove along your shaft as they make their intentions clear. You come undone all over their faces, hot ropes of cum splattering across their features, and you can see the pleasures and excitement playing out now in their reactions, Edelgard seemingly more startled than anything, but Dorothea seems all too familiar with what's going on, ready for what happens and eager to give in to it, as she turns her head in and begins to lick at her wife's cheek, drawing her in closer and then going for a kiss.

You watch idly by as the two share a loving show of affection with your cum all over their faces and tinging the flavour of their kiss, exciting you with the wild and hot thrill of everything you need and crave. "That's really hot," you groan, as they keep kissing and indulging, pushing on a moment longer before finally, Dorothea's the one who pulls back.

"I think you liked that," Dorothea sings. "Feel confident enough to take him first, or do you want a little more time?'

"If he fucks you first, can you prepare me?" Edelgard asks. 'Prepare'. So formal and regal.

"I'd love to," Dorothea says, grabbing Edelgard and pushing her down onto the bed. She's been taking charge through all of this, and she stays firm in her decision to keep doing so as she pushes her forward on the bed, lying her down and rolling onto all fours in front of you, her hips wiggling as she invites you upon her. Everything she does is hot and direct and utterly merciless, and you are drawn in toward it, pulled to her and struck by powerful wants and lusts that feel too good to deal with.

Rising up to your knees, you grab at those writhing hips, your cock plunging forward and pushing into Dorothea's pussy, and she takes it with a gasp and a moan of pleasure that almost let slip a word. You're not sure what she almost says, but she holds back from it, and grabs at her wife's thighs to silence herself, pushing forward and burying her face into Edelgard's lap, starting to eat her out while you fuck her. Dorothea's done a good job of guiding the situation, but you're not about to just let all control slip out of your hands, as you dig in with stubborn fervor, grabbing at her hips and pounding forward with something to prove, greedy thrusts driving on with a power and reckless heat that shows off everything you have in store for her.

Edelgard watches, her eyes staring down at the motion of your hips as you thrust into her wife. It leaves you so tense that you have to speak up. "I can go slower with you," you offer, wondering if she's not having second thoughts.

"I have been through war on the front lines," Edelgard replies. "You do not need to worry about hurting me." She's a bit curt about it, pushing you back a little bit in the process.

"Gee, Edie, why don't you just tell him he's only here for his duty to the Empire while you're at it?" Dorothea pushes her fingers into Edelgard's pussy and plants kisses onto her thighs. "Which isn't true by the way; you're here because your dick is nice, and I want to get fucked too, so keep going. You're doing great." Flashing a smile over her shoulder and shooting you a lustful glare, Dorothea makes sure you know where everything stands, and it stands with you fucking her hard.

So you keep doing it. Dorothea moans hotly as you keep up the pounding fervor, and as she turns back in to resume eating Edelgard out, Edelgard n turn gets louder, more open and appreciative in the way you fuck her. The pressure hot upon you as you take to fucking the Emperor's wife, knowing that the intention here is for you to breed the two of them and that a lot is riding on your need to keep going and to not stop. It is the strangest and most overwhelmingly intense thing, providing swells of enduring heat and chaos that you're not sure how exactly to handle as the snugness of Dorothea's pussy holds firm around your dick and you keep thrusting away, lost to the heat and the fervor of something that doesn't feel like it's going to slow down.

Her hips press back against you, and it's partly her own actions now shoving to meet you, but you're right there in the thick of it now, keeping up the pace on Dorothea as the tension builds and you hammer into her faster. Her pussy is so inviting, clenching down around your cock and pleading with it for more. You're happy to give her all the 'more' you can muster, dizzily losing sight of everything to the tune of pure heat and wild lust, ecstatic as you push on to breed Dorothea, to fuck a baby into her and do everything you can to give in now to this wild ecstasy and a heat too strange and too powerful to handle.

"I don't even need to say that I want you to cum inside, do I?" Dorothea moans, pressing back harder against you, speaking between licks along her wife's pussy. "Fuck, Edie, you're so wet for this!" She's playing the connection between the two of you, and it's working, as your eyes lock with Edelgard's again, and this time you see her face twist in pleasure, watch the heat build inside her as the throbbing rush of something powerful takes deeper, tighter hold. She looks like she's loving every second of this, and staring more and more toward what you're doing to Dorothea with a hot need and want of her own.

It's as you stare into her wife's eyes that you creampie Dorothea, your cock slamming one last time into her and erupting with another hot shot of cum pumping deep into her, making Dorothea yell and shiver in excitement, pleasure so messy and powerful as you allow yourself to give up all sense to this bliss. Dorothea cums too, trembling and shuddering as she presses tightly back against you, tugging Edelgard in tight against her face and eating the Emperor out until she succumbs too, and you get to hear the most unchaste and hungry moans spill from the lips of the desperate ruler, as she grinds against the wife's tongue with wild messes of throbbing pleasure.

"I can't even remember the last time I got to be in the middle like that," Dorothea moans, pulling slowly back from Edelgard's pussy. "You're going to do great, Edie. Think he should just get on you and fuck you there?"

"Yes, I would like to take it on my back. Nothing special for me," Edelgard says, falling slowly to settle into place for a missionary fuck, and everything lines up with the pretty clear picture of how this is her first time with a man. "Let us get this over with, then." She sighs, and as you shift forward, she shifts and arches her back back. "No, I'm sorry. You deserve better than that. Please, come share an intimacy with me that I am not ken to share with just anybody. You are about to give me a child. For that, I am very grateful and eager. Come... F-fuck me." Her voice trembles a bit at the end, a show of something tense and uncertain in ways that you weren't expecting from the very composed and prepared Emperor.

But she's staring right at you and there's something so unbelievably hot about what takes hold of you that you just have to push forward now and roll with this, as you shove forward, climbing up over Edelgard, only for Dorothea to grab at your cock. She takes charge again, helping guide you to line up and push forward, sinking into the ready embrace of a snug hole begging for your attention, and you shove on with all the burning, eager heat you can possibly deal with, groaning as you shove onward, cock sinking into the embrace of a needy pussy begging for your attention. She's so slick, desperate, the immediate tightness seizing you as you shove forward and sink into her, driven by a fervor and power that comes on strong and sudden, that leaves you begging for this pleasure.

"Fuck her nice and deep," Dorothea says, goading you on. She caresses Edelgard's cheek and kisses her some more while your thrusts get to work on her, and her voice quickly shifts to low whispers pressed against Edelgard's ear, things you can't hear but which seem to be landing with sweet intensity for how excited they seem to be making Edelgard. You can't imagine how much desperate want is being conveyed in those words, how much power and lust comes with all these feelings, but you keep thrusting and try to find out for yourself what awaits you now, as you keep up this pace with absolutely no idea how to handle yourself.

Dorothea draws back before too long though, slipping away and giving you a pat on the back as you shift over Edelgard, getting in closer over her as she shifts beneath you. "You're in deep," Edelgard moans. "It feels so... Nngh, Dorothea's shown em things before, none of them are as intense as the real thing is." Her hands grab at your chest and tug you in closer, her body shifting and writhing beneath you, hips rocking to try and meet your thrusts more.

There's a surprise for you, something that you don't see coming until it happens, until the heat seizes up at you and you find yourself horribly lost to the suddenness and fervor of pure panic, a pleasure and delirium that doesn't quit. "I can't express with words how hot it is seeing you fuck my wife," Dorothea moans, grabbing you from behind and pushing her face forward. You don't realize what's going on until you feel her tongue press against your ass hole. "Pump her full of cum, okay?" she mutters, and her tongue goes all out now in starting to lick and caress all over, wildly rimming you.

It's a wild and sinful position to be stuck in, thrusting into Edelgard's slick heat while Dorothea licks your ass, bringing about feelings of heat and desire too wild to believe, this sinful threesome fantasy come to incredible life as you keep moving, heaving under the pressure and lust of something that doesn't want to slow down. You can't believe your luck now, bringing about new heights of desperate heat and lust, wild pleasures raging on stronger. There's really nothing like this, and you find that the more you try to hold on to it, the less you feel capable of handling it, your head spinning as you pound away and completely fucking abandon reason now.

Edelgard gasps and trembles underneath you as you keep up the pace, pushing wildly into the thrill of fucking her, rutting the Emperor with single-minded vigor and something to prove. The pleasure builds as you shove onward, as your body presses down against hers and you lose yourself to the dizzying mess of fucking her and feeling Dorothea rim you, the strange contrast of pleasures and hungers inducing feelings of absolute bliss that don't feel like they can be stopped now. Your hips move almost of their own reckless accord and you aren't sure where you're going to take all of this, you just know you need to see it through to the very end at any cost.

"Cum in my wife," Dorothea moans, and you're just fucking lost to this now. Almost on command, your cock throbs and erupts with careless delight into the bucking, needy royal. You hit your peak thanks to the tongue working its magic behind you and the snug pussy holding tightly to your cock before you. As you pump your first shot of cum into her, Edelgard hits her gasping, screaming peak as well, lost to pleasures that come on wild and unfettered, her twisting and heaving expressing all of the drunken bliss and ecstasy that can't be held back another second. She cums screaming out in bliss for you as you hold yourself balls deep inside her and let each shot one after another fire off in lustful expression of the need now refusing to let you go.

"That's so much!" Edelgard hollers, twisting underneath you in bliss and excitement, her hesitation all melted away and replaced by something that feels incredible. She tugs you in tight against her, moaning, "Stay the night. Keep going. I want to be certain. Absolutely certain!"

You can only respond one way to all of this, as your hips begin to wind up in eager, relentless glee, and you proceed to start fucking Edelgard again. "I won't stop, just to make sure," you promise. "You and Dorothea. All night."

"I knew you were the right man for the job," Dorothea moans, slipping up beside Edelgard as you resume fucking her again. Edelgard's legs go up on the air and wrap around your waist as she tugs you in tight, and Dorothea can only caress and coo as she watches Edelgard descend into bliss alongside you.

At least until it's her turn again

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
